NILAI T
by Shin-Meris
Summary: Hidungnya kembang kempis ketika menatap Tōdai Authentication System, sebuah situs resmi Tokyo University dimana kita bisa melihat nilai ataupun hal lainnya secara online. Dan ini masalahnya, dia mendapatkan nilai T di kelas Bahasa Belanda–kelasnya Minato Namikaze, dosen duda beranak satu yg terkenal baik namun mendadak killer jika sudah berurusan dengan siswanya yg mendapatkan T!
1. Chapter 1 : Formulir T

"Sakura _forehead_ , kau masih tidur?! Ya Tuhan, coba kau lihat pukul berapa hari ini?" Suara di seberang telepon sana begitu memekakan telinganya. Sesaat gadis berusia awal dua puluh satu tahun itu menjauhkan ponselnya ketika dia mendengar suara cempreng yang mengomelinya.

 _Emerald_ -nya masih terpejam. Dia tahu ini sudah siang, cahaya matahari yang menyengat itu telah menyinari kamarnya walaupun jendela kamar masih tertutup rapat dengan gordennya.

"Ya ya. _. I'm awake._. Ada apa sih Ino?" Sakura mulai menyibak selimutnya. Dicabutnya _charger_ -an handphone yang sebelumnya masih tersambung itu seraya meletakan kedua kakinya ke lantai, meskipun dia masih duduk-duduk di kasur untuk melengkapi kesadarannya yang masih berada di alam lain.

"Nilai Bahasa Belanda sudah keluar, _forehead_! Coba kau cek, uh aku mendapatkan nilai B ini menyebalkan padahal Minato- _sensei_ kata kakak tingkatan terkenal tidak pelit nilai tapi... Ah sudahlah itu saja, kau cek dulu gih nanti kabari aku ya!"

 **Pip**

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak. _Emerald_ itu masih me- _loading_ beberapa saat, hingga seketika melebar dengan senyuman yang merekah terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

 _Yoshh_!

Dia dengan segera langsung berseluncur di _browser_ -nya, mengetikan akun TAUS ID– _Tōdai Authentication System._

Setelah dia mengetikan nama akun dan _password_ -nya, segera saja dia mengklik sebuah laman yang menunjukan;

 _Transkrip Nilai_

Loading masih berputar-putar. Sakura gemas, dia bahkan belum sempat cuci muka sangking penasarannya.

IPK-nya sebelumnya saat semester satu adalah 3,75 semester dua 3,87 dan sekarang, semester tiga dia harus bisa mempertahankan IPK di atas 3,87.

Seketika layar handphone-nya menunjukkan daftar nama-nama mata kuliahnya yang berjejer, IPK sebelumnya yang 'baru sementara' karena belum semua nilai mata kuliahnya masuk itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

Alis merah mudanya merenggut.

Ketika dia menyentuh layar ponselnya ke bawah, di mana masih terletak mata kuliah yang belum ada nilainya, seketika emerald-nya terbelalak.

 _Na-nani?! Nilai T?!_

 **.**

 **.**

Nilai T adalah nilai yang diberikan oleh dosen karena mahasiswa yang bersangkutan belum sepenuhnya melengkapi tugas-tugasnya. Baik itu tugas harian, mingguan ataupun tugas UTS atau UAS. Dan, Haruno Sakura sangat yakin dirinya telah melengkapi semuanya.

Lantas kenapa dosen duren itu tega memberikannya nilai T?

Saat dia mengirim pesan via Whatsapp, responnya hanya berupa;

Urus formulir T ke bagian KaProdi, lalu temui saya.

 _What the–_! Sakura menghela napasnya berat. Ino yang telah pulang ke kampung halamannya yang berada di Kyoto itu hanya bisa memberikan semangat lewat telepon dan juga pesan-pesan 'lebay'-nya di LINE.

Itu tidak membantu sama sekali, Ino-buta! Dengus si gadis merah muda saat menatap layar ponselnya, dia tidak membuka pesan-pesan yang masuk dari sahabatnya itu, cukup melihatnya dari _pop-up line_ yang muncul entah kenapa membuat hatinya semakin gelisah.

Hei! Siapa yang tidak tahu? Minato Namikaze, duda beranak satu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh publik—mahasiswa atau dosen lainnya—siapa anak dari dosen duda ini.

Kehidupan pribadinya sangat tertutup rapat. Pemilik senyum yang ramah, tampan, berusia tiga puluh lima tahun, bermata biru _sapphire_ dan terlebih dia memiliki kulit tan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang Jepang manapun yang terkenal berkulit kuning langsat–nyaris putih. Dan itu membuat dirinya semakin hot!

Sakura menggelengkan kelapanya. _Kenapa aku begitu detail memperhatikannya?!_

OK! Saat ini Sakura telah berjalan di koridor fakultasnya lantai dua, berniat untuk mendatangi ruangan KaProdi untuk mengurus formulir T.

Sakura kembali menghela napasnya pelan. Tinggal ketuk pintu, kan? Tapi rasanya begitu berat karena..

 **HATAKE KAKASHI**

Nah itu! Plang nama KaProdi tahun ajaran 2017-2022 terukir dengan indah di depan pintu kayu tersebut.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Dia mempunyai kesan tidak baik dengan dosen _killer_ itu.

Dosen Pengantar Ilmu Hukum, dosen muda berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan S3-nya di Oxford University.

"Yosh _ganbatte_ Sakura! Itu kejadiannya satu tahun yang lalu, dengan banyaknya mahasiswa si dosen pasti lupa padaku!" Semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk!" Dengan cepat suara _baritone_ di dalam sana menyahut.

 **Glek**

Kembali meraup udara luar sebanyak mungkin sebelum mendorong pintu kayu berbahan jati itu. Kepala merah mudanya menyembul dengan pelan-pelan.

Kelakuannya itu justru berhasil menarik perhatin si dosen yang kini terlihat tidak menutupi wajah tampannya dengan masker.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak." Suara Kakashi kembali memasuki indera pendengaran Sakura.

Dengan takut-takut, dia menyeret kakinya dan kini tegah berdiri tegak di depan si dosen dengan warna rambut silver yang menentang gaya gravitasi itu.

 **Glek**

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku.. A-aku mau mengurus nilai T" jelasnya tanpa berani menatap langsung wajah sang dosen.

Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau perbuat? Menumpahkan jus tomat kekasihmu di baju dosen? Mengira dosen seorang SBA? Atau–"

"–maafkan aku _sensei_! A-aku sungguh meminta maaf, dulu aku tidak bermaksud berbuat seperti itu padamu. Maafkan aku." Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Kakashi menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Kau menyesal karena tahu aku seorang dosen, sungguh tidak beretika." Ucapnya tajam. Sakura terhenyak.

Hei! Dia hanya ingin mengurusi formulir T kenapa malah bernostalgia masalahnya dengan dosen ini satu tahun yang lalu?

Air matanya sudah berada di ujung mata. Kapan saja siap jatuh. Dia memang lemah kalau sudah berurusan dengan nilai.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dia memang harus mempertahankan IPK-nya untuk tetap mendapatkan beasiswa LPDP dari pemerintah.

Biaya kuliah di Tōdai tidaklah murah dan Sakura tidak terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya.

"Ku-kumohon.. _Sensei_.. Ka-kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud–" entah sejak kapan Kakashi sudah berdiri di depannya dan menepuk pucuk kepalanya.

"–hm aku tahu. Dan jangan harap urusan kita sudah selesai, Sakura. Urus sendiri formulir T-mu di komputer putih sana, tunggu sebentar di sini karena aku harus menemui Dekan, mengerti?" Kakashi kembali menaikan masker hitamnya untuk menutupi wajah rupawan miliknya. Kedua bola mata oniks yang selalu nampak malas itu masih menatap gadis di depannya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah,

"Y-ya _sensei_.."

 _Memang aku punya kuasa apa untuk menolaknya_? Dia yang berkuasa saat ini. Sakura mendesah lemah ketika Kakashi sudah menutup pintu ruangannya.

Tidak terasa, lelehan bulir _liquid_ bening itu membasahi pipinya. Oh sial kenapa aku malah menangis? Sakura merutuki dirinya yang terkesan baperan itu.

" _Kami-sama_.. Baru saja berurusan dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ bagaimana nanti dengan Minato- _sensei_?" Lenguhnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kriett**

Pintu berbahan kayu itu berderit terbuka. Ruangannya yang gelap dan hanya di sinari oleh cahaya bulan itu membuat Kakashi menyadari satu hal;

Dia benar-benar menyesal.

Kakashi menekan tombol saklar, lampu ruangannya menyala dan sosok gadis merah muda yang telah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala tertunduk itu menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Tadi sore dia memintanya untuk menunggunya di sini karena Mei Terumi—Dekan Fakultas Hukum itu memanggilnya.

Awalnya dia mengira akan sebentar, tetapi ternyata Terumi berencana untuk mengajaknya beserta dosen-dosen lain untuk makan malam bersama.

Dan sialnya, dia tidak bisa menolak karena wanita pujaan hatinya—Nohara Rin—memintanya untuk bergabung sehingga dia melupakan sosok sang murid yang tengah menunggunya sesuai perintahnya.

Ditepuknya bahu si gadis merah muda, yang nyatanya Sakura justru menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping sofa yang untungnya panjang itu.

Helaan napas Kakashi terdengar jelas di telinganya sendiri.

Nah, sekarang apa? Kakashi mengusap wajahnya.

Tidak mungkin kan, anak ini ditinggalkan tidur di ruangannya sampai esok pagi? Terlebih besok adalah hari Sabtu yang merupakan hari libur.

Dan keputusan berikutnya adalah dia membopong tubuh Sakura yang kedua tangannya masih setia memeluk map merah itu di dadanya, membawanya menuju parkiran mobilnya dan menjalankan kendaraan roda empat itu menuju apartment yang tidak jauh dari lokasi kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next?**

a/n : Hallo, ini fanfic pertamku dengan Kakashi dan Minato sebagai laki-laki pemeran utamanya! Bagaimana fict ini? Berikan komentarmu ya! Ah, fict ini maksimal 3 chapter saja, sampai Minato bersedia memberikan kesempatan Sakura untuk mendapatkan nilai A.

Jaa.. ~


	2. FIN!

HATAKE KAKASHI—Dia merasakan pening yang begitu kuat merambat ke kepalanya. Ketika cahaya matahari yang malu-malu itu mulai menampakan dirinya, kamar yang temaram dengan gorden yang tidak tertutup itupun ikut tersoroti cahaya. Kakashi mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur spring bed miliknya. Perlahan mata hitam onik malasnya terbuka sedikit, disambarnya air mineral yang ada di atas buffet dan menegaknya hingga tandas.

Tenggorokannya masih panas walaupun satu gelas tinggi air dingin telah mengalir ditenggorokannya dan menyatu dengan peredaran darah. Air putih di pagi hari adalah keharusannya terutama untuk dirinya yang semalam telah mabuk berat.

Kakashi terdiam sesaat,

 _Aku mabuk_? Dia untuk beberapa saat terdiam. Setelah selanjutnya berdecak kesal, _sialan Gai_!

Kakashi ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya. Semalam setelah dia mengantarkan muridnya ke apartment dan memastikannya tidur pulas, Kakashi memenuhi permintaan sahabatnya Maito Gai dan menemuinya di pub malam.

Mereka mabuk berat meskipun Kakashi tidak separah Gai tapi tetap saja. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ketika dia menyibak selimut matanya membelalak;

"Aku.. Telanjang?" Bisiknya ketika sadar dia tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Wajahnya mulai memucat, ingatan lain yang dia coba tepis kembali melintas seolah menertawakannya.

 _"Yamette.. Se-senseeiii.. Ahhh.. Ahh.. Sa-sakit.."_ Kakashi tertegun. Dia menatap kasur di sebelahnya yang telah kosong. Sprai kusut dengan warna biru tua itu memperlihatkan bercak-bercak darah yang tentu saja sudah sangat dihapalnya kalau itu adalah darah perawan. _Aku memperkosa.. Sakura?_

Air liur di tenggorokan seolah kering. Di sambarnya celana boxer yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya. Matanya menangkap sebuah kalung perak yang terselip di ujung tempat tidurnya, Dia mengambilnya, di sana terukir inisial IU dan Kakashi tidak ambil pusing. Tanpa berpikir keras pun jelas milik siapa kalung ini. Karena sejujurnya dia tidak pernah membiarkan perempuan manapun menginjakan kakinya di dalam kamarnya.

Lagi—Kakashi dengan susah menelan ludahnya.

 _"Ah sensei kau sudah datang? Syukurlah aku pamit pulang kalau begitu.."_ Samar-samar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu sebelum di'serang' olehnya kembali teringat oleh memori otaknya. Bagaimana gadis itu membungkukan tubuhnya rendah sambil memeluk map merah yang telah ditanda-tangani olehnya sebelum dia pergi menemui Gai.

 _"Pergi begitu saja.. Kau.."_ Kakashi langsung menyambar lengan si gadis yang berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Di rapatkannya jarak di antara mereka ketika Kakashi berhasil menyudutkan si gadis di ujung tembok. Lumatan kasar darinya berhasil memunculkan suara desahan diiringi isak tangis yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Karena saat itu, yang ingin segera dilakukannya adalah menelanjangi gadis di dalam pelukannya ini dan membuka lebar pahanya hingga mengangkang dan siap untuk ditancap oleh penis besar kebanggaannya.

Srett, saat itu dia merobek kemeja yang dikenakan si gadis. Meremas payudaranya dengan kuat dan meremasnya dengan gemas. Dia melakukannya dalam keadaan berdiri.

Cengkraman kuat miliknya dan sorot tajam matanya berhasil membuat Sakura tidak berkutik. Hanya desahan yang ditahan dan isak tangis yang mampu dilakukannya malam itu.

Kakashi menjambak rambut merah muda Sakura, melumat kembali bibir tipis yang mulai bengkak karena ulahnya. Melesakan lidahnya untuk mengobrak-abrik habis isi dalamnya. Tapi seolah tidak puas, Kakashi membopong tubuh Sakura dan melemparkannya dengan kasar di atas kasur _springbed_ miliknya.

Di lepasnya dasi yang masih setia bertengger dengan gagahnya itu, dan menggunakannya sebagai tali untuk mengikat tangan Sakura di atas kepala ranjang. Sakura memberontak dan ikatan talipun semakin kencang.

Malam itu benar-benar tidak ada yang lain yang dipikirkan oleh sosok Hatake Kakashi. Dosen muda dengan gelar doktor itu merenggut keperawanan murid yang dari awal pertemuan mereka satu tahun yang lalu, selalu membuatnya kesal. Hanya karena si gadis mengiranya SBA.

Kakashi mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa beludru hitam depan tivi berukuran tiga puluh dua inch, diusapnya wajah yang semakin murung itu. Ingatan itu menari-nari di dalam kepalanya, terutama saat dirinya mulai menyetubuhi tubuh murid merah mudanya itu. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali hingga akhirnya dia lemas tidak sadarkan diri.

Berapa jam mereka melakukannya?

Kakashi ingat saat dia memaksakan miliknya yang besar untuk melesak masuk ke dalam vagina Sakura yang masih tersegel. Malam itu dia menyeringai puas, tanpa ampun menggenjot vagina Sakura yang belum bisa beradaptasi dengan miliknya. Dan Kakashi pun mengerang prustasi begitu dia tahu berapa banyak sperma yang telah dia semburkan di dalam rahim si murid yang bahkan baru akan menginjak semester tiga.

Kakashi segera menyambar handuknya, dia harus memastikan keadaan muridnya itu.

.

.

oOo

Minato menatap tajam gadis yang kini telah berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya.

"Anda yang mendapatkan nilai T?"Suara yang biasanya terdengar ramah itu mendadak dingin dan ketus. Anggukan Sakura menjelaskan semuanya, ini adalah murid yang ceroboh dan dia tidak menyukainya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu? Berani sekali kau mendatangi tempat tinggalku."bagaikan tersambar petir, lututnya terasa lemas. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak tingkatannya kalau Minato Namikaze akan berubah 180 derajat kepribadiannya kalau sudah berurusan dengan murid yang mendapatkan nilai T.

" _Wa-wakarimasen, sensei._ " Minato berjalan masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Sakura menegak ludahnya dengan susah payah, sejujurnya selangkangan miliknya masih terasa sakit untuk banyak bergerak.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Sakura mengikuti Minato dalam diam. Minato memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang kerja yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas yang diyakini olehnya sebagai kertas-kertas ujian mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya.

"Apa saya menyuruhmu untuk masuk?"glek, Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"A-ak-aku.." Sakura kehilangan kata-kata, Minato menggelengkan kepala pirangnya.

"Berapa usiamu?"tanyanya, Sakura terhenyak dengan pertanyaan tidak terduga Minato.

"Ta-tahun ini du-dua puluh satu." Jawabnya. Minato semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Di usiamu yang sudah menginjak kepala dua, kau masih teledor seperti ini?!"Minato mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas ujian miliknya. Sakura meringgis, " _Su-sumimasen_.." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

Menghela napas berat, Minato meletakan berkas ujian Sakura cukup kasar di atas meja. Sakura meneliti kertas ujiannya. Dahinya mengkerut,

"Sa-saya lupa mencantumkan nomor pokok DPNA _se-sensei_.." Minato hanya bergumam kesal di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua lengan itu di depan dadanya,

"Lalu apa yang kau bawa untuk memperbaiki nilaimu?"Raut wajah kebingungan tercetak dengan jelas.

"Maaf _sensei_?" Seringai iblis tercetak di wajah tampan pria keturunan Inggris-Jepang itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mampu melayaniku."

 **Deg**.

 _Kami-sama.._ Jangan lagi kumohon.

Kejadian kemarin malam masih membekas di kepalanya. Kalau bukan karena nilai, dia tidak akan mau memaksakan diri untuk mendatangi Minato di kediamannya. Apalagi pernyataan terakhir dari si dosen tampan ini membuatnya yakin apa yang dimaksudkan oleh si dosen adalah masalah ranjang.

 _Ternyata pikiran lelaki semuanya sama._

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya, lagi pula dia sudah ternodai, bukan? Batinnya meringis.

"Tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan nilai A, Minato- _sensei_!" Ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ohh.." Minato berjalan mendekatinya. Ditelitinya dengan seksama tubuh gadis yang tingginya bahkan tidak sampak pundaknya itu. Minato menyeringai.

"Jangan mengecewakanku. Duduk dan tunggu jangan bergerak sama sekali walau hanya satu inchi." Setelahnya Minato kembali ke arah mejanya dan berkutat dengan berkas-berkas tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sakura.

.

.

oOo

Kakashi berjalan cukup cepat dari arah tempat parkiran ke dalam apartment seniornya di berbagai bidang itu. Setelah menghubungi Minato, benar saja kalau Sakura berada dengannya sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan selama itu?_ Kakashi gelisah.

Terbukanya otomatis pintu kaca saat dia lewat, dan tepat saat itu pula gadis yang menghantui kepalanya keluar dari dalam lift dengan wajah yang kusut dan rambut sedikit berantakan.

Langkah kakinya yang berjalan dengan terseok-seok itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat darahnya mendidih.

 _Berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa Sakura sampai kepayahan untuk berjalan? Dan, kenapa Minato membiarkan gadis ini pulang sendiri setelah disetubuhinya?_

Kakashi menggeram marah.

"Sakura!"teriaknya. Di tahannya pundak si gadis yang kini hendak berputar untuk menghindarinya. Ketika lengan Kakashi menepuk pundaknya, seketika itu juga tubuh Sakura menegang.

"Ka-ka-kashi- _sensei_.." Lirihnya, air mata yang ditahannya pada akhirnya merembes tanpa mampu untuk ditahannya lebih lama.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ hentikan!" Jeritnya kala Kakashi menyeretnya dengan tega. "Sa-sakit _sensei_." Isak Sakura. Ketika mereka sampai di tempatparkiran, Kakashi memojokkannya di pintu masuk mobil sport miliknya.

"Sakit eh? Tahu sakit kau tetap saja melakukannya dengan Minato!"Ucapan Kakashi menusuk tepat di dalam hati Sakura. Dia bersumpah Kakashi benar-benar laki-laki berengsek.

"Apa maksud _sensei_?!" Sakura mendongakan kepalanya agar tatapan mereka beradu. Kakashi menarik sudut bibirnya seolah meremehkannya.

"Berapa ronda yang kalian lakukan selama tiga jam ini?"Kakashi mengucapkannya dengan berbisik di telinga kanan Sakura. Sesekali lidahnya dengan jahil menjilati daun telinga si gadis.

 **PLAK!**

Tamparan keras berhasil dilayangkan oleh tangan Sakura. Air matanya kini turun jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Serendah itukah aku di matamu _sensei_? Minato _sensei_ tidak melakukan apapun seperti yang kau lakukan malam itu!"setelahnya Sakura mendorong keras dada bidang Kakashi dari himpitan tubuhnya yang justru semakin menguat.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Terlihat dari caramu berjalan dan tampangmu yang kusut, aku yakin kalian telah melakukannya minimal tiga ronda."Kakashi kembali mengucapkannya di samping tepat ditelinga Sakura. Kali ini tanpa ada godaan, suaranya begitu tajam dan dingin.

"Itu karena Minato _sensei_ tidak membolehkanku untuk bergerak walau satu inchi pun dari tempat duduk selama tiga jam! Minato _sensei_ hanya membiarkanku bernapas! Dan setelahnya beliau memberikanku nilai A karena aku sudah menurutinya!"Sakura mengeluarkan map di tas selendangnya dengan cepat dan mengarahkannya di depan wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak bergeming. Benarkah? Batinnya. Karena yang dia takutkan adalah Minato benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis ini karena bagaimanapun dari mulai fisik sampai kepribadian, Sakura benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang isterinya, Kushina.

Melihat dosennya langsung terdiam, Sakura menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyelinap kabur dan membiarkan map merah itu dipegang oleh dosennya. Bukankah dengan begitu urusan nilai T miliknya selesai?

Tinggal menunggu perubahan nilai di TAUS setelahnya dan pada akhirnya IPK miliknya aman.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir urusan kita telah selesai Sakura?"Keadaan tempat parkir yang lumayan sepi itu berhasil membuat suara tenang Kakashi terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Sakura.

Glek! _Kami-sama_ tolong aku..

 **.**

 **.**

 ****FIN****

a/n : Hehehe terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya membaca dan memberikan review fict KakaSakuMina meskipun sama Minatonya cuman diketusin doang haha XD

~Sampai jumpa~


End file.
